Coredegon's Scheme
Mechtavius Destroyer's Massacre was an disasterous event in Season 23 that the Mechtavius Destroyer had planned to lead an genocide of heroes and villains by leading them into an trap, however the victims soon realized this gruesome event thanks to Master Chief and Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Master Chief had overheard Coredegon's wheras Drago had entered their minds to discover the future of Mechtavius Destroyer's plan in order to trust Master Chief. As an result of this the victims either hid in Smash City to survive safely from him or were trained with Drago to help fight off Coredgon along with the villains in Fight to the Finish Arc 2 Background After Meta Knight was humiliated and killed the Heroes Of Legends friends in Season 22. Coredegon began to come up with an plan similar to this, his goal was to finish off the Heroes Of Legends and kill Tikal so he can prevent her from helping Master Chief defeat him. Fortunately Master Chief overhears him after he escaped the cell, and angered the spartan. Tikal's Future While fighting with the brawlers at Angel Island, Master Chief arrived to alert the brawlers about the trap Coredegon had set up. Master Chief and the Battle Brawlers defeat her and Drago goes into her mind if the spartan was honest. He saw the future about would happen to her and Chaos if they did what Mechtavius Destroyer told them to do. He warned Tikal that Mechtavius Destroyer would lead her into an trap and then kill her. This news shocked Tikal along with her friends. Dan's option was that she would be safe by hiding in Smash City which she headed there to hide there safely. Heroe Of Legend's Future As being descended to darkness they fought the battle brawlers whom were being accompanied by Tikal. Tikal suddenly realized that they may are falling into an trap which she joined in the battle to help the brawlers defeat them and rehabilitate them. Drago reads their minds and discovers that their futures are the same as Tikal's. Drago warns them the future which shocked them as well. The result leads into them alling with Drago to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer in Fight To The Finish Arc 2. Impact On Coredgon WIth Coredgon realizing that his victims had escaped from him, this brought rage on him and had imprisoned Master Hand and Crazy Hand whom they returned to him after Tikal had defeated them in which they were being possessed by Razenoid. He transformed into Mechtavius Destroyer and made him contact other villains to destroy the heroes and fought them in Fight To The Finish Arc 2. Impact On Master Chief When Master Chief overheard and discovered Coredegon's plan, this fueled his hatred towards him and had developed the arch enemy relationship between Master Chief and Coredegon. Trivia * Following this failed event, the battle brawlers foiling this had initiated Fight to the Finish 2 Arc. * Master Chief and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers were responsible for preventing this. Category:Events